


Together, then?

by firefoxella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AtsuHina, Friendship/Love, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda fluff?, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Atsumu in Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, atsuhinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefoxella/pseuds/firefoxella
Summary: Atsumu has always hated soulmates and all the bullshit that came with them because of events in his past. However, his hatred is put to the test when he meets his soul mate: Hinata Shouyou. A redhaired boy who makes Miya question all the habits and definitions he already knew.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Together, then?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Juntos então?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676411) by [firefoxella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefoxella/pseuds/firefoxella). 



> honestly, i ended this fanfic in the strength of hatred because i feel like i got lost in its development. opinions always very welcome here
> 
> however, I LOVED writing the end of it and I would read EVERYTHING just to get there, this fic was a work made to be posted on the second day of atsuhina week, but for reasons involving my well being I was unable to write. ironically, I almost came over the night to finish it off today. I'm posting it without any revision, if you find any errors please let me know.
> 
> anyway, good reading atsuhinas

Atsumu has always found this thing of soulmates pure idiocy. People always cared too much about whether they were predestined or not, while for the blonde it was always about the current moment and not something written in some magical book in the Universe. He always made a point of making this clear while engaging with the most varied people, all of whom left him for their respective newfound soulmates or because they genuinely no longer had a connection in the relationship. His brother, unlike himself, despite sharing the thought, was always very cautious and only got involved with people who really felt an emotional connection first before a physical one.

Obviously, everything had a reason, but it was not something to discuss openly. Not when Atsumu now found himself having a crisis in the bathroom of a cafe that Osamu dragged him to '' study '' because according to him, it was '' good ''. He didn't believe in such nonsense, but they had nothing to do in the apartment they shared near campus if they didn't study. At least being there, they would have access to coffee and food. Anyway, back to the initial question: Atsumu was in crisis in the bathroom of the cafe.

Throughout his life, he always thought about what his encounter with his soul mate would be like and how he would explain that he was already in a relationship - he was rarely single for long, not when he had many pleasures in life. He hoped that maybe the person would understand and think the same way he did, since the Universe wouldn't make a joke to you ... Right? Wrong.

His entire body seemed to burn in the hottest flames on Earth when their eyes first met. The orange hair and the smile broke him completely, and if Osamu didn't know him, he would think he had seen a ghost. But it was much worse than that ... It was his soulmate.

Arriving at the bathroom, he didn't even need to look in the mirror to know that he was flushed as if he had run a marathon or had just faced the most shameful situation in his life. And it had probably been considering that the boy's eyes lit up when they met his, and instead of talking to him and telling him the request, he muttered something meaningless to his brother and ran away.

Regardless of the strange looks, Miya removed his shirt and started looking for the brand he was sure had marked on his body. He found nothing on his wrists, on his forearm, on his chest ... He could not believe that his soulmate mark would be on his butt- ''Wow, this is a very big sun. '' a voice said from the direction of the bathroom door, and just by the burning of his body he already knew who it belonged to.

He turned, facing the boy who was shorter than him and seemed to shine as he approached. Giant sun, huh? ''It seems ironic.'' he continued saying with a small smile and opened his palm to him, where the design of a flame had formed in black, although the skin around it was red as if it had burned. ''My mark is so small compared to yours.''

Unable to control himself, he reached out and took the other's hand, analyzing the mark. I had never seen soulmate marks so closely, since he never insisted or was interested. He never thought they would be different for each other, but as he ran his fingers over the redhead's hand lines, he realized that they were still connected somehow.

''It is, Irony'' he commented and let go of the hand of his soulmate, turning his face and going to put his shirt back on, he refused to look at the mark on his back.

An uncomfortable silence remained between them. Atsumu refused to be the first to break it; however, the redhead did not think that way.

''I was confused for a moment outside. I talked to your brother because I didn't know which one of you was ... I mean, quite obvious with your reaction going to the bathroom to look for the mark, but at the time I thought you were constipated, I don't know. Ah, my name is Hinata Shouyou, by the way.'' he started to talk without a break and Miya realized he was chatty. Great.

He needed to tell Hinata before it was too late and he was walking towards an altar. ''Look, I don't mean to be rude-''

''Your brother already told me that you don't like the idea of a soul mate. Well, neither do I, but that doesn't stop us from being friends.'' His voice varied in tone throughout the sentence, but the smile he gave him made him nod, even if reluctant. Keeping your soulmate in your life seemed risky, especially as the world liked to make fun of you.

For this reason, despite changing the numbers, Atsumu did not plan to send messages and not even answer Shouyou. Just what was necessary to not be so stupid, the boy was adapting to his way of life and at least wanted to be close to him. He always shook his head at that thought, blamed himself for something beyond his control, the boy would do it on his own and was not responsible for it.

And so, their lives went on without encounters ... Or at least that was what was expected.

All the flings that Atsumu had disappeared from the moment they discovered the Sun mark, since they knew it wasn't a tattoo because they knew the blonde's body like the back of their hand, after all, it was the only thing he offered them without fear. In all his life, Atsumu never really fell in love. The most he missed was the longing for some people who understood him fully and there was no need for discussions to understand him.

Now he was alone on a Saturday that he was supposed to spend on a date and be able to distract himself from the stressful college week. With his brother gone, he had nothing to do but look at the phone screen. This is until a call surprises him.

''Atsumu-san! Hey!'' the voice that Miya didn't think he would hear again after a week of pure silence came out of the speaker and he laughed to himself for how pathetic he seemed ... Alone after being dumped on by everyone he was seeing and answering the call of your soulmate.

''Hello, Hinata-Kun. What makes you call me in the middle of the weekend? I thought it was common sense for all college students to use it to relax or do work.'' he said looking at the ceiling, thinking what he could do without studying. He had spent the night that week doing so much work that if that day he saw something like that, he was sure he would freak out.

''Well, I know that. I got a break today and wanted to leave, but none of my friends are available. So I thought ... Atsumu-san exists.'' The blonde couldn't help his laugh with the last sentence and frowned after he reasoned what it was implied.

''I didn't exist until today, then? Is that why you didn't text? Ah, good to know ... '' He pretended to be hurt and got out of bed, going to the closet to change. Maybe it was a mistake to go out with Shouyou, but he wasn't here to think about it, he just wanted to enjoy the day away from home.

''Not! It's not like that ... It's just that- Well, I-''

''Where do you want to go?''

❃

''Let me see if I got this straight: Did you make me come to the cinema to buy popcorn and not because of the movies?'' Atsumu could not believe what he was hearing and how the redhead in front of him had a huge smile, even though his face was flushed with shame.

''There's no good movie showing now, but no popcorn is like the one here. Not the sweets.'' His gaze became distant as he seemed to choose what he would buy next, but Miya took him by the collar of his coat and dragged him out of the cinema, refusing to stop at the cinema souvenir shop.

And that's how the two ended up walking around the mall eating popcorn and looking through the windows, exchanging comments here and there about how funny the mannequins looked in the positions they were in. Shouyou even imitated the pose of some and asked Atsumu to take pictures. The way out was certainly not what Atsumu was used to, but he had a special aura of just enjoying each other's company without visual or sound stimuli.

''You know, I was surprised when you answered ... My friends are used to my ideas of what an exit means, but I didn't think that by answering you would agree to come.'' Hinata spoke when they decided to enter a clothing store, the reason being that Atsumu realized that he needed new clothes and had not bought anything for himself in a long time. Shouyou accompanied him for having nothing more to do.

''Well, you may have avoided talking to me for a whole week, but your presence was pretty stifling'' Atsumu answered sincerely and taking only black clothes. It was simpler and more practical.

''What you mean?'' the answer was almost immediate and close to him, only then he realized that the shorter one was on his side and putting clothes in his hand too ''You should try on these red coats, it would look good.''

For a moment, Miya let himself be watched by the boy in front of him, who had genuinely called him for thinking about having a company and felt he would be a good one. He had no feeling uncomfortable with the lack of physical contact, although not feel the need to ask permission when he touched her arm to get her attention. He didn't seem intimidated and he didn't even ask for something in return, he just wanted to talk.

_''Friends. ''_ The word echoed through the blonde's mind and something inside him heated up in return, even though his whole body screamed how that word was wrong in every way, as if his body already considered that redhead boy his soulmate.

Atsumu held the clothes that Hinata had given him and gave him a chance... For whatever it was his true intentions when he said he wanted to be his friend.

And friendship under Shouyou's perspective was quite different from what Atsumu was used to, perhaps because he gave the redhead a lot of freedom to do whatever he liked and understand, placing blind trust right away ... However, he knew that he was not the only one to do this, especially after the day that Hinata called him in the middle of the night desperate for an excuse to escape from a friend's party. Miya knew that Hinata was not sober, but in the car, he begged them to sleep together that night, and, well, Atsumu found out since he allowed the little guy to come into his life that saying it wasn't quite difficult.

Osamu made fun of him. And rightly so. Atsumu always chased after rolls and relationships to occupy his time and, considering he didn't have that many friends, his social life was practically based on that. He had lost count of times he declined a date because of some '' emergency '' that Hinata had and needed his help, because emergency in the vocabulary of his much-loved soul mate was different. Making pillows forts so big that they needed more pillows was a plausible reason for breaking into your friend's house in search of more construction material, inviting him to spend the night under the fort, and watching One Piece all night was also an emergency.

Atsumu eventually got used to the chaotic and out-of-line shape that Hinata lived on and so it went on for more than three months without him even going out with anyone, but he wasn't bothered by it, even with Osamu laughing in his face. whenever I answered a call from Shouyou.

'' Tsum-Tsum! You won't believe what happened today '' was a phrase that filled his days and he could already imagine what happened, if it was good or bad, and if it was something that Hinata was waiting for ... Simply by the tone of voice and by the heat that his mark on the back emitted from time to time. The marks were really connected in some way, but he still didn't know-how.

''Funny you hate the whole thing of soulmates, but act like a boyfriend like Shou-Kun,'' Osamu commented and interrupted the moment of reflection that his brother was sitting on the sofa looking at nothing about the one who shared a destiny with you.

''You hate it too and I'm not dating anyone.'' was his only answer and then the other Miya laughed, sitting next to him.

''Yes, I hate it, but I don't have a soulmate yet, Tsumu.'' Osamu said tired, he was tired of seeing his brother falling in love and doing nothing about it ''Other than that, if the person who came to be my soul mate was as nice as Shou-Kun, I would propose right away.''

''... Are you thinking of marrying my soul mate, Samu?'' For a second, the blonde frowned and felt a huge anger just at that thought, but it didn't make sense ... feeling jealous for someone who wasn't even his and being hurt just thinking about him with someone else.

Atsumu tried to hide the confusion of feelings, but hiding something from someone who was his reflection was a rather impossible task, and for this reason, the twin knew exactly what was going on in the other's head.

''Tsumu, I know the fear of being with someone that the Universe decided for you because it is the same as mine, but what happened between our parents is not a rule. They can be the exception and be a warning for mistakes that can happen.'' the voice full of comfort relaxed the interior of the brother, they rarely discussed about their origin, about how their parents separated horribly and affected both of them.

''The problem is not him, Samu. It was never the possible person that I would stay.'' the brother's eyes flickered with tears, they were painful memories and a trauma rooted in both. The hate. ''But the fact that I could be like him ... Her.''

Quickly, Osamu held his brother in his arms as tightly as if he could stop him from breaking there and now, as if the hug would heal all doubts in his mind and make him accept all the love he deserved, and that, he knew, Hinata could give. The eyes full of brightness when they found Atsumu in a room, the smile he gave to the blonde, and the laughs that his brother got from him ... They were so different from everyone else that he saw the redhead give to the others, including himself, who was a mirror of his twin.

''You are not. You are Atsumu Miya, an incredible asshole and cool guy at the same time, which when it comes to sincerity is the best option to turn to and is the best brother I could have asked for.'' not for a minute did he dare release him from the bond ''I know that you and Hinata have nothing official, but the way you act ... How he acts. I think you two really need to talk to each other and work it out.''

''And you are the biggest idiot and the worst brother in the world that causes my existential crises and damages my reputation as heartless.'' laughter filled the room and then the two wiped each other's tears ''I will fucking punch you if I end up with a broken heart, you know, right?''

''You never needed an excuse to do this before.'' a slap echoed and their laughter only increased. Needless to say, the two ended up actually fighting after that and Atsumu ran towards Shouyou's apartment with bandages and some bruises on his face.

It might seem crazy, but about 5 minutes of punching without putting at risk their friendship was extremely rewarding for both, even though both were brothers, and even if the friendship was lost they would have the blood keeping them connected.

Atsumu was not sure what he was feeling, but he wanted to try, even if the insecurity still existed, he wanted to try.

''Tsumu? What happened? Are you OK? ''the worried look on Hinata's face when he opened the door looking at his bruised face broke and warmed his heart at the same time, again that confusion of feelings took over her head and the curious look that replaced the boy's previous one just gave to understand that he had also felt something similar for the mark.

So many questions that he never stopped to think. If he was okay with their current relationship, if he liked himself, if he felt things for the mark too, if he bothered and regretted that his soulmate was a Miya.

Without answering, Atsumu held Hinata's face in his hands and red colored his cheeks, his eyes raised so that he could continue to see his face and his movements. The preciousness of the glow that the lowest contained in the eyes, the fear of erasing it. The inevitable smile that graced his face when the confusion that illustrated the redhead's face became understanding.

''Tsum-Tsum, all right.'' and with that sentence, Atsumu's mind became silent as he broke the distance between the two and sealed his lips with Shouyou's. His back mark never burned so much, but the heat was not uncomfortable, he embraced and involved that silent agreement between the two who delivered what they avoided giving to the other until the present moment.

Never, in his whole life, even with the countless people he has been with and the experiences that came with it, a kiss made him so excited with a feeling of being accepted and loved when what he shared with Hinata at the door of his house. Nobody tried so hard to understand and make him comfortable, nobody encouraged him as he did. Nobody was Hinata Shouyou. And perhaps it was for this reason that the Universe had placed them as soul mates, souls predestined to meet and share a life. And maybe, it was also the reason why he didn't want the moment to end, that he let Shouyou hold on tight to his collar so he wouldn't go away anytime soon.

As they moved away from each other, both breathless, feelings at stake, no words were needed to explain what had happened. With an invitation without speaking, Miya entered the home of his '' friend '' and with his hands clasped explained the story of his parents, something he had never done for anyone. Hinata listened to everything in silence while taking care of each injury that he and Osamu were too lazy to do anything about.

''I think you already know, but we are not your parents.'' Cautious hands caressed his face and he straightened the blonde's hair, who was sitting on a stool in front of him.

''I know, Osamu told me.'' Atsumu pointed to his own face patched by the redhead and managed to win a laugh from him, which satisfied his ego.

''Well, he's right, not to hit you until you accept, but you understand. Other than that, remember what I said when we met?''

''That I was so amazing and attractive that you would sit on my face without a second thought?'' Miya let out without thinking and received a disapproving look, although he saw a half-smile appears on the other's face.

''Er, no? I never told you that. I said I also didn't like the idea of soulmates, I really don't. Otherwise, I would have no more exes than I have from friends. Well, everyone is my friend now, but-''

Shock covered Miya's face as soon as he reasoned the words exes and- ''Wait, you never told me that.''

''You never asked. And besides, I genuinely wanted to be your friend, to be friends with your soul mate seems appropriate. So I asked for your number, I just didn't think it would be so hard not to fall in love with you.''

''That's such a cliché phrase that I'm ashamed to be your soulmate.''

A silence flooded the room before several complaints left Shouyou's mouth and were drowned out by kisses given by Atsumu.

''To be honest, I don't know how I feel about you, but this-''' he pointed to the two ''It seems right, so stay with me for a while.''

And, Miya could not explain, but the smile in response that his soul mate gave to himself made him know, deep down, what his confusion of feelings was about.

''Together then, Tsum-Tsum?''

''Together, Shou-Kun.''


End file.
